Jonas
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Charmed Ones are sent another helper: a two hundred year old White Lighter who can't seem to do anything right.


CHARMED  
"JONAS"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
ONE  
  
A man stepped out of the shadows of the attic. He looked around the small room  
and noticed the book sitting on a pedestal nearby. The man was short, only about five  
foot six and was what would be called portly. He was bald on top and wore wire  
rimmed glasses. He appeared to be about forty years old.  
  
The man walked over and looked at the book. His brow furrowed for a moment,  
then he suddenly recognized the book. He looked around the attic and chuckled to  
himself.  
  
"I was never told they were the Charmed Ones," said the man to no one in  
particular. "This is even better than I thought. If I can complete this assignment  
correctly, I'll really impress the bosses."  
  
He looked around the attic once more then stepped back into the shadows. He  
knew where each of the sisters would be. He would approach them one at a time.   
That would probably be the easiest way.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper counted the bottles in yet another case. It was inventory time again and she  
was making out her list for ordering more liquor. She marked the case on her list.  
  
"John," she called to the back room, "I need five more cases of vermouth and three  
cases of gin."  
  
"Okay," said John, from the back room, "let me see what I have in my truck."  
  
John was Pipers' normal liquor salesman. P3 was the last stop on his route and he  
often helped her stock the liquor he delivered into her stockroom. Piper turned back to  
count the next case. She was startled by a man standing in front of her. He stood five  
foot six and was rather portly. He was bald and was wearing horn rimmed glasses.  
  
"I'm Jonas," he said smiling.  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "How did you get in here? The front door is locked."  
  
"Oh, that," said the man, smiling. "Locked doors aren't much of a hindrance to me.   
You'll learn that soon enough."  
  
"I will?" questioned Piper. "Listen, I don't know what you want but . . . ."  
  
"I'm ready," said the man, still smiling.  
  
"Ready?" asked Piper. "Ready for what?"  
  
"To go home with you," said the man. "That's why I'm here, of course."  
  
"Excuse me," said Piper, "but I'm very happily married, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, I know that," said Jonas. "That's okay with me. I'm sure your husband won't  
mind. In fact, he is probably expecting me."  
  
"Sure he is," said Piper, trying to control her temper.  
  
"Piper," said John, bringing hand cart of cases into the club, "I only have three cases  
of vermouth left, but on my next trip I'll . . . ."  
  
He stopped and looked at Piper and the man.  
  
"John," said Piper, "this is Jonas. He was just leaving. Would you mind showing  
him to the front door."  
  
Jonas began to say something when John stepped out from behind the crates. John  
was a big man. He was well over six feet tall and looked as if he worked out every day.   
Considering the heavy cases he delivered each day, that probably wasn't far from the  
truth. John had picked up on Pipers' discomfort with the man and decided his size  
alone would prevent any scenes.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Piper," said John, walking over and towering over Jonas.   
"It's that way."  
  
Jonas just looked at Piper, disappointment in his face, then shrugged. He turned  
and walked to the front door. John unlocked the door, then locked it back after Jonas  
had left. He walked back over to Piper.  
  
"How'd he get in?" asked John. "The front door was still locked."  
  
"I don't know," said Piper, "but I appreciate the help."  
  
"Not a problem for my favorite customer," said John. "I'll bring those other cases of  
vermouth by on Friday. I need to be getting home. My wife gets upset when I'm late."  
  
"Okay, John," said Piper. "I'll see you on Friday."  
  
After John left Piper thought about Jonas. Even before she was married, she'd had  
plenty of "offers" like that which Jonas had given. But no one had ever broken into her  
club before. Some people had a lot of nerve.  
  
TWO  
  
Phoebe came out of the office building with a disgusted look on her face. Yet  
another job interview which she was sure she had failed. She was beginning to  
become depressed. Every time it was the same thing. Thanks, we'll call you when  
we've made a decision. And, of course, they never did call.  
  
She glanced up the street. It was busy for the middle of the afternoon. But then, the  
city usually was. She looked at her watch and decided to head home. She had no  
other appointments this afternoon and she was so disgusted with the way her job  
search had been going she wasn't even in the mood to shop. Not even window shop.   
She turned and started to walk down the street and nearly collided with a man standing  
right next to here.  
  
"Hello," said the man, "I'm Jonas."  
  
"Good for you," said Phoebe, perplexed.  
  
The man acted as if they were old friends. The stupid grin on his face only served to  
irritate her more.  
  
"Are we going home now?" asked Jonas.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Certainly you're aware that we're supposed to be together," said Jonas.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe, "but I have a fiancé."  
  
"I'm aware of that," said Jonas. "Although I don't know who he is, I'm sure he's a  
very nice man. He would have to be if he's with an attractive woman like you."  
  
"Yes, he's very nice," said Phoebe. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."  
  
"I know," said Jonas. "I'm supposed to be going with you."  
  
"I don't think so," said Phoebe. "I don't know who you are but you certainly not  
coming home with me."  
  
"Of course I am," said Jonas. "I'm surprised no one told you. It was clearly  
arranged."  
  
"Well, not by me it wasn't," said Phoebe. "Now, if you don't get away from me right  
now, I'm going to drop kick you into next week."  
  
"You don't understand," began Jonas.  
  
"No, you don't understand," said Phoebe. "I've had a rough day and I'm not in the  
mood for your foolishness. Now, just go away and I won't have to hurt you."  
  
Phoebe pushed her way around the man and stormed down the street. She glanced  
behind her after she had walked several steps to make sure Jonas was not following  
her. He was no where to be seen.  
  
"Good," thought Phoebe. "The last thing I need is some nut case hitting on me in  
the middle of the street."  
  
She continued to walk down the street as Jonas watched her from a doorway.  
  
"Well," said Jonas to himself dejectedly, "that's two for two. I hope I have better luck  
with Paige. This isn't beginning to look very good for me."  
  
He turned and began to walk up the street heading for Paiges' office. She was the  
youngest, and the newest of the Charmed Ones. Hopefully, she would be more  
accepting of him than Piper or Phoebe had been.  
  
THREE  
  
"Paige," said her boss, "I need the file on the Carter family. Mr. Carter is coming by  
for a meeting and I want to familiarize myself with the case."  
  
"It's on your desk," said Paige, not looking up from her computer screen. "I put it  
there this morning."  
  
"Thanks," said her boss back to her.  
  
"If you'd look once in a while," muttered Paige, "you might not have to shout across  
the office so much."  
  
"You're quite right, of course," said a man standing in front of her desk. "Most  
people are notoriously lazy about that sort of thing, I'm afraid."  
  
Paige looked up to see Jonas standing in front of her desk. He was smiling at her.  
  
"I'm Jonas," said the man. "I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
"Ready?" asked Paige. "Ready for what?"  
  
"I'm ready to go home with you," said Jonas. "The, uh, bosses sent me. They said  
we were to, now what was the term that's used nowadays? Hook up, that's it. We're  
supposed to hook up."  
  
"We are?" asked Paige. "That's not going to happen, bub."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," said Jonas. "As I said, the bosses sent me.   
Don't worry. I've been doing this for a very long time. It should be a very easy  
transition, all things considered."  
  
Just then Paiges' boss came out of his office carrying a file. Paige called him over to  
her desk.  
  
"You know this nut case?" she asked.  
  
Her boss looked at Jonas. He thought for a moment.  
  
"No, can't say I do," he said finally.  
  
"He says you sent him," said Paige. "He said we're supposed to 'hook up'. That's  
ain't gonna happen."  
  
"Hook up?" questioned her boss. "Okay, buddy, I think you'd better leave. I don't  
know who you are but you can't just walk in here and hit on my workers."  
  
"No, no," said Jonas, "I'm not hitting on her. Paige, if I could just explain. In  
private."  
  
"You'd better get out of here before I call security," said Paige.  
  
Jonas began to say something, then thought better of it when he noticed several of  
the other men in the office beginning to gather around. He knew that even if they  
weren't Paiges' friends, they would come to her aid if they thought she was in trouble.   
He turned and walked out of the office.  
  
"Strange little man," said Paiges' boss.  
  
"I think he's harmless," said Paige. "He strikes me as being a bit lonely. He's got a  
strange way of asking for a date, though."  
  
"He's a little old for you, isn't he?" asked her boss.  
  
"Maybe a bit," said Paige. "It's almost five. Think I'll call it a day. Don't forget, I  
have tomorrow off."  
  
"I haven't forgotten," said her boss. "Have a good evening."  
  
Paige just smiled at him as she picked up her purse and left the office. She glanced  
around to see if Jonas was waiting for her outside. She had expected to find him  
waiting for her outside the front door, but he was no where in sight.  
  
As Paige walked down the street, Jonas watched her from a concealed position  
across the street. He had tried the sisters separately. That hadn't worked. He decided  
he'd have to confront them together. Probably in their home would be best. They might  
be a bit more receptive there.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Hello," said Phoebe, coming into the manor.  
  
No one answered her. Either no one was home, or they were in part of the manor  
where they couldn't hear her. She heard voices in the kitchen. She dropped her purse  
on the sofa in the living room and went into the kitchen. Just as she opened the door to  
the kitchen, she saw Piper at the stove and the last remnants of Leos' orbing out.  
  
"Hey," she said, "where's he off to?"  
  
"THEY called," responded Piper, glancing up. "He said he'd be right back. How was  
work?"  
  
"Fine," said Paige. "Actually, I got hit on today."  
  
"Really?" asked Piper. "Funny you should mention that. I got hit on, too."  
  
"Yeah," said Paige, "but I'm not married. Isn't there a law or something against  
that?"  
  
"No," said Piper. "It's only wrong if you hit on someone when you're married. It's not  
your fault if someone else hits on you when you're married."  
  
"I guess he didn't notice the wedding ring," said Paige.  
  
"I suppose not," said Piper. "It was in the club and it was kind of dark. It was really  
strange. He got inside somehow with the door still locked."  
  
"Do you think he was a demon?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't think so," said Piper. "He didn't strike me as the demon type."  
  
Just then they heard the front door slam. It slammed so hard the glasses and  
dishes in the kitchen cabinets shook.  
  
"Sounds like Phoebes' home," said Piper.  
  
She and Paige left the kitchen and went into the living room. They watched as  
Phoebe plopped down in one of the chairs. The look on her face told them it had not  
been one of her better days.  
  
"I guess the job search didn't go well, huh?" asked Paige.  
  
"No," said Phoebe, fuming. "Everywhere I went it was the same thing. We'll call  
you. Yeah, right. Don't call us, we'll call you."  
  
"No one said it was going to be easy, honey," said Piper smiling for her.  
  
"And to top it all off," said Phoebe, getting up and walking over to Piper, "this guy  
accosts me outside my last interview and tells me we're supposed to be together and  
that he's ready to go home with me."  
  
"What?" asked Piper.  
  
She and Paige suddenly became very intent on what Phoebe was saying.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Sort of a portly bald guy with glasses. I mean, he wasn't  
rude or anything. He was just insistent that we were supposed to go home together."  
  
"A portly bald guy?" asked Paige. "About forty or so? Wearing blue jeans and a  
kind of striped shirt?"  
  
"Red with blue stripes," said Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe. "How did you know that?"  
  
Almost in unison, Piper and Paige said, "Jonas."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He hit on me, too," said Piper.  
  
"Me, too," said Paige. "He said my boss had sent him so we could 'hook up'.   
When I asked my boss about it, he didn't know the guy."  
  
"He was at the club," said Piper. "I don't know how he got in, but he said that he  
was ready to go home with me. When I told him I was married, he said he didn't care.   
He said Leo would be expecting him."  
  
"This is just too weird," said Phoebe. "The same guy hitting on all three of. Wanting  
to go home with all of us. You think he's a nut case?"  
  
Before any of the sisters could answer, they all noticed someone begin to orb into  
the living room. But instead of orbing into the room itself, whoever it was was orbing in  
on top of the coffee table. When he had finished orbing, Jonas stood on the coffee  
table.  
  
He didn't stand there very long. The table wouldn't withstand his weight and its' legs  
buckled, sending Jonas tumbling to the floor collapsing in front of the fireplace. The  
Charmed Ones just watched as he stood up and straightened his clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I've never really gotten the hang of orbing, I'm  
afraid. No matter how much I practice."  
  
"Leo," screamed Piper into the air. "Leo, get down here right now."  
  
Suddenly, Leo orbed in beside Piper he began to ask what was wrong, then he saw  
Jonas standing next to the fireplace. He also saw the smashed coffee table. A pained  
look crossed his face.  
  
"Hello, Jonas," was all that Leo said.  
  
"Hi, Leo," said Jonas. "I hope I'm not early. I was told to wait until you told them I  
was coming."  
  
"You're a bit early," said Leo. "I was just informed."  
  
"Leo, honey," said Piper with her "boy-are-you-in-trouble" voice. "Who is this and  
what is he doing in my home?"  
  
"This," said Leo, "is Jonas. He's another White Lighter. He's . . . going to be staying  
with us for a while."  
  
The three sisters just stared at Leo.  
  
FIVE  
  
"What do you mean he's staying with us?" asked Piper, her temper beginning to  
flair.  
  
"That's why I was called away," said Leo. "THEY think it would be a good idea if he  
stayed here for a while. That's all I know."  
  
"Yes," said Jonas, "that's what I was trying to tell each of you today. There seems to  
be a Dark Lighter who's out to get to the three of you through Leo. THEY thought it  
would be a good idea if you had someone to help you keep watch."  
  
"So, when you said we were supposed to hook up," said Paige, "you didn't mean  
that we should . . . ."  
  
"Should what?" asked Jonas, not understanding what she meant. Suddenly a look  
of recognition crossed his face. "You mean . . . ? No, no, nothing like that. In most  
cases, it's forbidden between a White Lighter and his or her charge." He glanced over  
at Piper and Leo. "THEY thought that since there was a Dark Lighter around stalking  
Leo it might not be a bad idea to have another White Lighter around."  
  
"Leo, honey," said Piper, holding her temper in check, "can I speak to you in the  
kitchen for a minute."  
  
"Yeah," said Leo. "Jonas, don't touch anything. We'll be right back."  
  
Jonas just smiled, then sat down on the edge of the sofa. At least he tried to sit  
down. As he put his weight on the arm of the sofa, the arm cracked under his weight  
and spilled him onto the floor. He quickly regained his feet, feeling totally embarrassed.   
He just smiled an awkward smile at the others, then stood quietly next to the fireplace.  
  
"What's this about, Leo?" demanded Piper, letting her anger flair. "What do you  
mean he's going to be staying with us? We don't have the room for him here."  
  
"Calm down, Piper," said Leo. "It won't be for very long. He can sleep on the sofa.   
THEY think it's a good idea."  
  
"THEY think?" insisted Piper. "What about what we think? If there is a Dark Lighter  
out to get you, the three of us should be able to take care of him. We'll just have  
Phoebe write a spell to vanquish this Dark Lighter. And I can prepare a potion just in  
case."  
  
"Piper," said Leo, "if you want to send him away, you can. THEY didn't make it a  
requirement that he stay here. But this may be his last chance. If you send him away, I  
don't know what THEY'RE going to do with him."  
  
"What do you mean his 'last chance'"? asked Paige.  
  
"Jonas has been a White Lighter for over two hundred years," said Leo. "And from  
the looks of the coffee table, I can guess he hasn't even learned to orb correctly yet.   
Jonas is kind of a klutz. He's never been able to get an assignment right."  
  
"Why don't they assign him something else?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He keeps insisting he can become a good White Lighter," said Leo. "Everyone  
feels sorry for him, even THEY do. Jonas seems to fall in love with all of his female  
charges which clouds his objectivity. So much that it has often endangered some of  
them."  
  
"You fell In love with a charge," said Piper.  
  
"It's not the same," said Leo. "Jonas doesn't seem to have the ability to distinguish  
between that and his duty to his charges."  
  
"So, assign him to a male charge," said Piper. "That should solve that problem."  
  
"THEY'VE tried," said Leo. "He doesn't do well with male charges. He has a habit  
of being intimidated by them. This is as dangerous as falling in love with a charge. It  
clouds his judgement to the point of being dangerous."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "he can stay for one night. Then we'll see."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "He'll be glad to hear that."  
  
"This is a mistake, I can feel it," said Piper.  
  
"I'll get him some bedding," said Paige, leaving the kitchen.  
  
As the four of them walked back into living room, the front door opened and Cole  
walked in. He smiled when he saw Phoebe and glanced into the living room. He saw  
Jonas standing next to the fireplace.  
  
"Belthazor," gasped Jonas under his breath.  
  
He looked around and saw the poker to the fireplace in the stand. He reached down  
and picked the poker up from the stand. Then he turned and faced Cole.  
  
"Don't worry," said Jonas. "I'll protect you."  
  
He raised the poker and threw it at Cole. Piper didn't hesitate. As Cole tried to duck  
away from the flying missile, the poker simply froze in midair.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Cole.  
  
"Jonas, no," screamed Phoebe, Paige, and Leo in unison.  
  
Jonas just looked at the sisters and Leo, then at Cole. A perplexed look crossed his  
face.  
  
"I don't understand," said Jonas. "That's Belthazar. He's a demon mercenary. He'll  
kill all of you and me, too."  
  
"No, Jonas, he's not," said Leo, as Phoebe rushed to make sure Cole was okay. "At  
least, not any more. The girls' vanquished his evil side. He's as human as anyone else  
now."  
  
"Who is this nut?" asked Cole, his temper starting to rise.  
  
"I'll explain later, honey," said Phoebe. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm okay," said Cole.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Jonas apologetically. "I didn't know. No one told me that you  
weren't you any more. I was just trying to protect them."  
  
"I guess that's okay, then," said Cole. "Just don't go throwing any more fireplace  
pokers at me."  
  
"I won't, I promise," said Jonas. "Again, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Cole, his temper beginning to subside.  
  
"Come on," said Phoebe, linking her arm in his. "Let's go upstairs. I'll explain what's  
going on."  
  
Paige went to get some bedding for Jonas while an exasperated Piper went back  
into the kitchen, followed by Leo.  
  
SIX  
  
The next morning, Jonas came into the kitchen while Piper was working on the  
potion to vanquish a Dark Lighter. She smiled at Jonas, though she still hadn't forgiven  
THEM for forcing him on her.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Jonas.  
  
"Phoebe and Cole left earlier," said Piper. "Paige is still upstairs. It's her day off.   
Leo had to orb out. Something about a meeting with THEM."  
  
"Oh," said Jonas sheepishly.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Piper asked, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Jonas. "I appreciate your letting me stay. Leo told you about me,  
I'm sure. I'm kind of a screw up."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said Piper, trying to cheer him up. "Some people just take  
some time to get acclimated, that's all."  
  
"Two hundred years?" asked Jonas. "You'd think that after two hundred years I'd at  
least be able to orb properly. I can't even do that right."  
  
"Neither can I," said Paige, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"From what Leo tells me," said Jonas, "you've only had your powers for a short time.   
It's not the same thing. Besides, you're only half White Lighter."  
  
"Don't be so down on yourself," said Paige. "I'm sure all you need is some  
guidance. What are you working on, Piper?"  
  
"The potion to vanquish the Dark Lighter," said Piper.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" said Jonas.  
  
"Not really," said Piper. "I'm almost finished. Can you hand me the thyme. I need a  
pinch of it for the potion."  
  
"Oh, I can do that," said Jonas.  
  
He picked up the bottle of thyme and unscrewed the cap. Carefully he turned the  
bottle over and started to sprinkle some into the pot on the stove. Suddenly, the filter  
on the top of the bottle dropped off spilling the entire contents into the bubbling pot.  
  
Piper just looked at the pot. She had been working on the potion for over an hour  
and now all of her work was ruined. She didn't say a word. She just turned around and  
walked into the living room trying not to loose her temper.  
  
"Don't mind her," said Paige, seeing the embarrassed look on Jonas' face. "She's a  
bit touchy about her potions, that's all. It could have happened to anyone."  
  
"No," said Jonas, "it's always the same thing. I try to help out but somehow I always  
manage to screw things up. I'm not really a very good White Lighter. Maybe I should  
just let them reassign me to something else. Like bookkeeping or something."  
  
"Nonsense," said Paige. "If THEY didn't think you would be a good White Lighter,  
they wouldn't have made you one."  
  
"No one is perfect," said Jonas. "I think THEY made a mistake with me. Well, I  
ruined Pipers' potion. The least I can do is clean up the mess for her."  
  
He picked up several plates from the table and moved to put them in the sink to  
wash. As he did, one of the plates dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor.   
He Just stood looking at the pieces of plate on the floor.  
  
"What is it NOW?" demanded Piper, coming back into the kitchen.  
  
She stopped in the doorway and looked at the shattered plate on the floor. Then,  
she looked at Jonas standing over it holding the other plates in his hands.  
  
"That was one of my grandmothers' good china dishes," she said slowly and  
deliberately. "She got the set as a wedding gift for her first wedding. There wasn't so  
much as a single chip out of any of the pieces."  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry, Piper," said Jonas. "It . . . it was an accident, honestly. I'm so, so  
sorry about this."  
  
Piper just threw up her hands, turned around, and stalked out of the room. She  
knew that if she said anything, it wouldn't be very nice. Paige was embarrassed for  
Jonas. It HAD been an accident. He hadn't purposely dropped the plate. He was just  
trying to help.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," she said.  
  
She followed Piper into the living room. Piper was sitting on the sofa with her head  
in her hands. Paige walked into the living room and stood next to the sofa. It looked  
strange with no coffee table in front of it.  
  
"Piper, it WAS an accident," she said. "I saw it happen. He was trying to help. He  
didn't do it deliberately."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "It's just that, first, he's sent to us without even a word. Then  
he ruins a potion I spent over an hour making. Then he breaks one of grandmothers'  
best china."  
  
"Let's give him a chance," said Paige. "I've seen this kind of thing before. With  
some of the families I work with. He has trouble doing what he's supposed to do and  
everybody begins to tell him how inept he is. How he can't do anything right. Pretty  
soon, they begin to believe it. If we just be patient with him, maybe we can change that  
for him."  
  
Just then Jonas came into the living room. He looked to Paige like a lost puppy dog.   
He had the saddest look on his face she had ever seen before. He was wringing his  
hands.  
  
"Piper, I really am sorry," he said. "I really didn't mean to break the plate. I know it  
was special and I'll do anything I can to make up for it."  
  
As he walked into the living room apologizing, he inadvertently bumped into a vase  
of flowers sitting on a stand just inside the living room door. The vase looked very old  
and appeared to be hand painted. As he bumped it, the stand tumbled over, sending  
the vase toward the floor. Piper didn't hesitate. She brought up her hands and froze  
the stand and vase in place. She rushed over and grabbed the vase to keep it from  
hitting the floor.  
  
"This was my grandmothers' favorite vase," she said in a low, deliberate voice. "It's  
over five hundred years old and is worth a great deal of money. Jonas, I'm sorry, but  
you can't stay here. I know it's not your fault, but I just can't take it any more. You'll  
have to find some place else to stay."  
  
Jonas didn't say a word. His head dropped and he turned and walked into the entry  
way to the manor. He looked back at Piper one last time and mouthed the words "I'm  
sorry". Then he orbed out and was gone.  
  
SEVEN  
  
"Piper, how could you do that?" asked Leo. He had orbed back in only minutes after  
Jonas had orbed out. "I told you what he's been through."  
  
"What he's been through?" asked Piper. "What about what we've been through?   
He ruined the coffee table, nearly killed Cole, broke the arm of the sofa, shattered one  
of grams' best china dishes, and almost destroyed five hundred year old vase. And he  
hasn't even been here a full day yet."  
  
"I think he just needs some confidence building," said Paige. "He seems like a nice  
guy. Just kind of shy, that's all."  
  
"Be that as it may," said Piper, "he can't stay here. He'd destroy the entire manor  
within a week."  
  
"Piper," said Phoebe, "what about THEM? They said there was a Dark Lighter after  
Leo. If that's true, we may need Jonas around to help."  
  
"Help, what?" asked Piper. "Trip over him?"  
  
"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere," said Paige. "We need to find Jonas right now.   
Any idea where he might be?"  
  
"I think I might know," said Leo. "He likes flowers. He's been known to visit  
arboretums and nurseries when he's upset or depressed. Which seems to be a great  
deal of the time. I think I know which one he'll go to. I'll be right back."  
  
"Take me with you," said Paige.  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "While you're gone, I'll start working on a new vanquishing  
potion. Don't bring Jonas into the kitchen until I'm finished."  
  
Paige took Leos' hand and orbed out. When they orbed in again, they were in a  
garden. It appeared to be on the top of a building and was completely enclosed in  
glass.  
  
"It's one of his favorite places," said Leo. "He spends a great deal of time here."  
  
"So, where is he?" asked Paige.  
  
"Probably over by the roses," said Leo. "They seem to be particularly calming on  
him for some reason."  
  
"Leo," said Paige, "why don't you go back to the manor. Let me talk to Jonas alone  
for a bit. I think he just needs to talk right now."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Leo. "He's not real communicative when he gets like this. I  
know. I've tried. Most White Lighters have at one time or another."  
  
"I'm sure," said Paige. "I've had a little experience in situations like this."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "If you need me, just call."  
  
"I will," said Paige.  
  
After Leo orbed back to the manor, Paige looked around the garden. She eventually  
found the most beautiful rose bushes she had ever seen. Sitting on a bench in front of  
the bushes was Jonas. He was holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Paige, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I'm surprised you're here," said Jonas. "I thought none of you ever wanted to see  
me again."  
  
"No," said Paige, "that's not true. Piper just lost her head. She'll calm down and  
then you'll be welcomed back. You'll see."  
  
"It's probably not a good idea for me to go back," said Jonas. "Leo and the other  
White Lighters are right. I'm a klutz. I can't do anything right. I can't orb properly. And  
I've never been able to heal anyone. I guess it's just not in me."  
  
"Sure it is," said Paige. "You're a White Lighter. From what I understand, all White  
Lighters can heal. I can even do it, and I'm only half White Lighter."  
  
"But you're not a screw up," said Jonas dejectedly. "I've never been able to  
complete even a single assignment. I always manage to screw things up. I just wasn't  
cut out to be a White Lighter."  
  
"I don't believe that," said Paige. "What did you do before?"  
  
"You mean when I was still alive?" asked Jonas. "I was a cobbler. I made shoes.   
And I was very good at it, too. You know that a pair of my shoes is in the Smithsonian  
Institute in Washington, D.C.? That's how good I was. But as a White Lighter, I'm a  
failure."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Paige.  
  
"I told you," said Jonas, "I'm not cut out to be a White Lighter."  
  
"But there must be some reason you keep messing up," said Paige. "If you weren't  
meant to be a White Lighter, THEY wouldn't have made you one. So, what is it that  
keeps making you mess up?"  
  
"I don't know," said Jonas.  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "When you orbed into the manor, what were you thinking  
about?"  
  
"I was thinking about orbing," said Jonas. "Into the living room. Leo can do it  
without hardly thinking. I have to concentrate on it."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Paige. "Just orbing into the living room?"  
  
"Yes," said Jonas.  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "Try to orb over there." She pointed to a large fern several feet  
away. "Just orb right over there."  
  
Jonas concentrated then orbed. But instead of orbing next to the fern, he orbed  
several feet to one side of it. He looked dejected at Paige.  
  
"Were you concentrating on that fern?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes," said Jonas. "Like I said, I have to concentrate to do it."  
  
"Was that all you were thinking about?" asked Paige.  
  
"I think so," said Jonas. "Well, maybe not totally."  
  
"Okay what else were you thinking about?" asked Paige.  
  
Jonas looked at the floor. He kicked at something imaginary on the floor.  
  
"Great," said Paige. "Piper, Phoebe, or me?"  
  
"You," said Jonas sheepishly. "You're such a beautiful lady."  
  
"Listen to me," said Paige. "You're not in love with me. I know you think you are,  
but you're not. We only just met and you haven't had enough time to get to know me,  
let alone fall in love with me."  
  
"But," Jonas began to protest.  
  
"No," said Paige, "you're not. Get that out of you mind once and for all. Now, try to  
orb back to where you were. Only this time, concentrate only on orbing. Don't have  
anything else on your mind."  
  
Jonas looked at Paige, then closed his eyes. He concentrated very hard, then  
orbed. Almost instantly he reappeared sitting next to Paige where he had been  
originally.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Jonas. "I orbed properly for a change. I've never done that  
before. I don't understand."  
  
"When you orbed into the manor," said Paige, "were you thinking about me then,  
too?"  
  
"Yes," said Jonas sheepishly. "I guess I was. You've been on my thoughts a lot  
since we first met."  
  
"I think I know what's wrong," said Paige. "Now, let's get back to the manor. You  
can orb us there if that's all you concentrate on."  
  
"Why don't you orb us back?" asked Jonas. "You're half White Lighter. Can't you  
orb us?"  
  
"I can only orb in place," said Paige. "I haven't had my powers that long and I'm still  
learning to use them. Now, just clear your mind of everything. Concentrate only on  
orbing back to the manor. Try to put us in that spot next the fireplace."  
  
"Okay," said Jonas.  
  
Paige took hold of his arm and he closed his eyes. He concentrated for several  
moments, then he and Paige orbed out.  
  
EIGHT  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone together?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I think so," said Leo. "Paige was probably right. Jonas needed to talk and I don't  
think another White Lighter could help him very much right now. He needs someone  
who's going to listen to him without any preconceived ideas."  
  
"I shouldn't have kicked him out," said Piper. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."  
  
"No one blames you," said Cole. "Jonas just seems to know how to push peoples'  
buttons."  
  
"Not deliberately," said Leo. "He's just sort of, different from a normal White Lighter,  
that's all."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay," said Phoebe, putting her hand on Leos' shoulder.  
  
Almost immediately she had a premonition. She saw Leo standing in the living room  
of the manor. In front of him was a Dark Lighter holding his crossbow; the ones used to  
kill White Lighters. The Dark Lighter raised the crossbow and fired, striking Leo in the  
shoulder. Almost as quickly, the premonition ceased.  
  
"We have a problem," said Phoebe.  
  
She explained the premonition to the rest. Piper stood up and moved next to Leo.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," she said. "Orb somewhere. Anywhere but here.   
We'll wait here for the Dark Lighter and use the vanquishing potion to take him out."  
  
"That won't be necessary," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
They all looked over and saw a Dark Lighter standing in the doorway. He walked in  
from the entryway instead of "popping" in as Dark Lighters did. He raised the crossbow  
in his hands and fired directly at Leo.  
  
Piper reacted instantly. She raised her hands and froze the Dark Lighter in place.   
But she had been an instant too slow. The bolt from the crossbow wasn't caught in the  
freeze and struck Leo in the shoulder. It would have struck him in the heart, but Cole  
attempted to push Leo out of the path of the bolt.  
  
Piper turned and moved to Leo. He collapsed and Cole caught him before he could  
hit the floor. Carefully, he laid Leo on the sofa, while Piper and Phoebe kneeled on the  
floor over him.  
  
"Oh, no," cried Piper, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "we have to do something."  
  
"We need a White Lighter," said Cole. "It's the only way heal him."  
  
"Maybe a potion or a spell," suggested Phoebe.  
  
"There's no time," said Cole. "He'll be dead before you can finish either. "In the  
mean time, what do we do with him?" He indicated the still frozen Dark Lighter.  
  
Piper looked at the Dark Lighter, then ran from the living room into the kitchen. A  
few seconds later, she returned carrying a vial with a greenish colored liquid in it."  
  
"This is what we do," said Piper, almost on the verge of crying.  
  
She unfroze him, then splashed the liquid in the vial on him. The Dark Lighter  
vanished in a conflagration of flames and smoke. Within seconds, he was completely  
gone.  
  
"Okay," said Cole, "one problem down. Now, what do we do about Leo? If we don't  
do something soon, we're going to loose him."  
  
Suddenly, Paige and Jonas orbed into the living room. They appeared at almost the  
exact spot where Jonas had been standing after breaking the arm of the sofa.  
  
"I did it," said Jonas, elated. "I actually did it. For the first time in my life, I orbed to  
exactly where I want to. I've never been so happy in my life. Paige, you did it. If I  
practice this enough, I might even get to be almost as good as Leo."  
  
Just then, Paige and Jonas noticed the others in the room. They also noticed Leo  
lying on the sofa, spasming from the poison of the Dark Lighters' arrow.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"No time for explanations," said Cole. "You have to heal Leo or he's going to die.   
Let me get the bolt out, then you can heal him."  
  
Cole raised Leo up into a sitting position, then grasped the protruding head of the  
bolt. With a swift yank, he pulled the bolt completely out of Leos' body. Leo screamed  
from the pain and collapsed unconscious. Cole carefully laid Leo back onto the sofa.  
  
Paige kneeled over Leos' as Cole moved the Dark Lighters' bolt far from her. She  
was still half White Lighter and the poison of the bolt could kill her just as easily as it  
could kill Leo. She placed her hands over the wound in Leos' shoulder and  
concentrated.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"It's not working," she said frantically. "I'm not healing him."  
  
"Damn," said Piper. "Being only half White Lighter must mean your powers are  
diluted somehow. Or maybe you're just not experienced enough with them to heal him.   
Jonas, you're a White Lighter. You can heal him  
  
"I've never been able to heal," said Jonas, apologetically. "I wish I could. I really  
do."  
  
"You can," said Paige. "Remember what I said? All White Lighters have the ability  
to heal. Do it just as you did with the orbing. Just concentrate only on healing Leo."  
  
"I can't," protested Jonas. "I told you, I don't have that ability."  
  
"Yes, you do," said Paige, nearly screaming. "Just try. Concentrate only on healing  
Leo and nothing else. You're his only hope."  
  
Jonas looked at Paige for a moment. The concern in her eyes for Leo moved him.   
He placed his hands over the wound in Leos' shoulder and concentrated as he had  
never concentrated before.  
  
For several seconds nothing happened. Then, suddenly, a soft yellow glow covered  
Leos' shoulder. When it subsided, the wound in Leos' shoulder was completely gone.   
He looked up at the five people standing over him. Piper threw her arms around her  
husbands' neck and softly wept.  
  
NINE  
  
"I still can't believe it," said Jonas sitting around the kitchen table with the others. "I  
actually healed someone. I've never been able to do that before. And I can orb  
properly."  
  
"I always knew you had it in you, Jonas," said Leo. "By the way, thanks for saving  
my life. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "whoever sent that Dark Lighter after you will probably think twice  
before trying it again."  
  
"I still don't understand what happened," said Leo. "No offense, Jonas, but you've  
never been able to do anything right before. I don't understand how you were able to  
do all this so fast."  
  
"Thank Paige," said Jonas. "She inspired my confidence. I never believed I could  
do any of that, but she did."  
  
"It's very simple, actually," said Paige. "I think Jonas suffers from A.D.S.."  
  
"A.D.S.?" questioned Cole.  
  
"Attention Deficiency Syndrome," said Paige. "He has trouble concentrating on  
things. When he puts his mind to it, it's not a problem. And after two hundred years of  
having people tell him he was totally inept, he began to believe it."  
  
"Attention Deficiency Syndrome," said Leo. "It's hard to imagine. I wonder why no  
one ever picked up on it before."  
  
"Because," said Paige, "you're all so interested in fighting evil and vanquishing the  
bad guys you have a tendency to overlook some of the more mundane things."  
  
"Not to mention," said Piper, "that we were so concerned with what he couldn't do  
we never stop to think about what he could do. Including me. Jonas, I'm so sorry about  
blowing up the way I did. We're supposed to help the innocent and all I was concerned  
with was a stupid plate. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize," said Jonas. "Maybe I can do something about that."  
  
He walked over to the counter where the pieces of the plate lay. He placed his  
hands over the pieces and concentrated. Nothing happened. Jonas looked  
disappointed.  
  
"Jonas," said Leo, "you've done quite a bit for the time being. Maybe you shouldn't  
push it."  
  
"I don't understand," said Jonas. "I thought things had changed. I thought I could  
actually do things right now."  
  
"You can," said Paige, putting her arm around Jonas. "It will just take some time for  
you to get proficient with it. Don't try to rush it. You just need to practice."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jonas, looking to Paige for support.  
  
"Of course I am," said Paige. "Trust me. Pretty soon you'll wonder how you were  
ever able to screw up like you used to."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "now that we know what Jonas' problem was, what can we do  
about it?"  
  
"There are a lot of witches in the world," said Phoebe. "I'm sure there must be one  
somewhere who's a teacher. Maybe a teacher who works with gifted or problem  
children. What about assigning him to her? He can help her while she helps him."  
  
"That's a great idea," said Paige. "And she'd also have more patience with him than  
other witches."  
  
"But what about my falling in love with her?" asked Jonas. "You know I have a  
tendency to do that."  
  
"She'll be able to help with that, too," said Paige. "Just remember. What you  
probably feel is infatuation. Your new charge will probably be able to help you  
distinguish between the two."  
  
"I'll orb up and tell THEM what's happened," said Leo. "Jonas, I think you should orb  
up with me. It might be a little hard to convince them of such a drastic change so  
quickly."  
  
"Okay, Leo," said Jonas. "Would you mind if I orbed up by myself? I can surely use  
the practice and I kind of like being able to do it right for a change."  
  
"Sure," said Leo, smiling. He turned to Piper. "I shouldn't be long."  
  
He kissed her then orbed out.  
  
"Thanks for everything," said Jonas to Paige. "You have no idea what you've done  
for me. The Dark Lighter was vanquished and I saved Leo. THEY have to admit that I  
completed this assignment. It's my first."  
  
"My pleasure," said Paige. "Be sure to stop in for a visit some time. I want to know  
how you're doing."  
  
"I will," promised Jonas. "Well, they're probably waiting for me. I'd better get going  
before they start thinking Leo has lost his mind."  
  
"Jonas," said Piper, "you're welcome here any time. Only try not to orb in on top of  
the coffee table again. We have enough damage around here from demon attacks as it  
is."  
  
"I promise," said Jonas. "I'll see you later."  
  
Jonas then orbed out.  
  
"Well, little sister," said Piper, "looks like you did a good thing. We were all so upset  
with Jonas we never considered he might have a real problem."  
  
"We all have our strengths," said Paige. "I deal with people like Jonas every day. It  
didn't take me long to pick up on the fact that his mind wandered. I'm just glad we were  
able to help him out."  
  
"Just as long as he doesn't throw any more pokers at me," said Leo. "Without my  
powers, I could really get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie," said Phoebe. "I don't think he'll be throwing any more pokers  
at you."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go up to my room and wait for Leo to  
get back."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "Cole, why don't you and I go upstairs and see if we can  
occupy ourselves."  
  
"Ooh," said Cole, "I like the sound of that."  
  
Paige just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think I'll see what's on tv," she said.  
  
The four of them left the kitchen. Cole, Phoebe, and Piper went up the stairs while  
Paige went into the living room.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
